Holiday One-Shots
by Qwerty616120
Summary: Just one-shots of PJO and HoO couples spending holidays together.
1. Chapter 1- Easter

**Hey guys! So, I saw some authors who were writing little drabbles every time a holiday rolled around and thought I'd give it a shot. They'll probably be mostly Percabeth, because Percy and Annabeth are just adorable together, but I might mix it up a little later on. **

**Disclaimer: I own everything! *Wakes up, faces reality* I own nothing… RR is the genius behind it all! *Sobbing* :'( **

Percy's POV

Despite it being late March, camp was in full swing. With school out for Spring Break, demigods had flooded back to Camp Half-Blood in order to escape the monsters. With the camp's magical perfect weather and the cabins bursting with campers, it almost felt like summer again.

"…but those arches are absolutely necessary, or the roof would cave in with the first storm. Still, a- Percy, are you listening to me?" Asked Annabeth, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, of course."

"What did I just say?" Challenged Annabeth.

"What did I just say." I quoted smugly. Annabeth rolled her eyes and gave a sigh of exasperation, but I knew she was biting back a smile.

"Come on, Wise Girl." I complained. "It's what, March 30, or something? Spring Break is almost over, and I haven't even gotten a chance to teach you how to surf yet!" At my words Annabeth stuttered some excuse about having too much homework to surf.

"Besides, it's March _31_, not March _30_." She corrected me, as if the date really mattered. Wait a minute…

"It's March 31?" I asked, shocked. My girlfriend looked over at me in confusion.

"Yeah, why?" She asked. My face split into a huge smile.

"Today's Easter!"

"And?" Asked Annabeth, still looking confused.

"Aw, come on. You can't think Easter without thinking about egg hunts and candy. Doesn't this bring back good memories?"

"Not really." She shrugged, while my jaw dropped in shock.

"What?!" I cried in shock.

"I ran away when I was seven, remember? I never really got a chance to celebrate Easter." She said. I could only stare at her for a minute.

"So…" I said slowly, processing this new information. "You've never had a real Easter egg hunt?"

"Nope." Annabeth said, seemingly unconcerned.

"Well, we gotta change that." I said with conviction. Annabeth laughed.

"Percy, I'm 16. I think I'm a little old for Easter egg hunts." I didn't care, though.

"Wait here!" I called over my shoulder as I ran down the hill. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and opened her Architecture book back up.

*2 hours later*

"No peaking!" I said, pulling Annabeth along behind my by the hand.

"I'm not peaking!" She insisted as she stopped peaking.

"Ta-da!" I said proudly as Annabeth opened her eyes and examined the area I'd led her to. We were in the middle of the woods, near Zeus's fist, along with all our friends. Grover, Conner, Travis, you get the idea. Even Clarisse showed up.

"Um, Percy, what exactly am I looking at?" She asked, looking confused yet once again.

"We are gonna have an Easter egg hunt, demigod style." I said, grinning as I handed her a basket.

"Demigod style?" She asked, looking at the empty basket.

"Yeah. There are eggs hidden all over the forest. Each one has a 'guardian'- as in, a minor monster- guarding it. Each egg has a drachma in it, so you want to get as many eggs as possible. The grand prize, though, is a golden egg. It has 50 drachmas, and the person who gets it automatically wins." I explained. As I was explaining, I watched Annabeth's eyes light up.

"You are _so_ going down." She challenged in delight, and I narrowed my eyes, playing along.

"I don't know, I've got some pretty good tricks up my sleeve." I said.

"Campers!" Called Chiron from the top of Zeus's fist. "Get ready…" I watched as half-bloods all over the clearing prepared various weapons.

"Get set…"

I picked up my basket and uncapped Riptide.

"GO!" He cried, and demigods tore off in a million different directions in the pursuit of eggs.

Almost an hour later, I was sure I'd found all the eggs there was to find. I had a few small cuts and bruises from fighting the guardian monsters, but my basket was full, and I was having fun. Yes, at sixteen years of age, I was enjoying an Easter egg hunt. Don't judge. Then I saw _it_. The golden egg. It was just sitting there, in the middle of a clearing, and when I looked around for it's guardian, I didn't see one. _Strange…_ I thought. Something very important interrupted my thoughts, though. That something was Annabeth Chase, racing across the clearing toward the egg. That explained the absent guardian- she must have already defeated it. Grinning, I surged toward the egg.

Maybe my tactic hadn't been the best, though, because I crashed right into my girlfriend. We tumbled to the ground, me on top of her, as if from a scene in a cheesy chic flick.

"Well, hello there." I said cheerfully. The look of surprise on her face made me wish I had a camera.

"Percy, get off me so that I can kick your butt and win this Easter egg hunt." She said, her surprise fading to be replaced by that all-to-familiar competitiveness. Her hair was slightly messy and she had a smudge of dirt on her forehead, but her eyes were bright and she was slightly breathless.

So, overall, it looked like she was having the time of her life.

"Tempting," I said. "But I kinda want to win, too." She grinned.

"Not today, Seaweed Brain." And she _pinched_ me. What kind of Greek hero _pinches_ her enemies? I gave a small yelp and jerked back, gingerly rubbing the new red spot on my arm. She twisted out from under me and got to her feet, starting for the egg again. I jumped up and slipped in front of her, uncapping Riptide.

"Really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Pulling a sword on your girlfriend?"

"You pinched me." I accused. "If you want to fight dirty, well then-"

She interrupted me by clanging her dagger against my sword.

"Or don't let me finish, that's cool too." I muttered, making her laugh. I blocked her thrust, and she jumped out of the way as I jabbed my sword at her. We parried back and forth for several minutes, but when I saw her gray eyes narrow, I knew she had a plan. I was not expecting what she did next, though.

Dodging my sword, she slid up next to me nimbly and kissed me. Not some light peck, either. A _real_ kiss. Her arms were around my neck and I vaguely felt my arms slide around her waist.

Then, all of the sudden, she wasn't there anymore. I blinked in shock, barely aware of my name, let alone the fact we'd been fighting over a golden egg.

The same egg she now held up in triumph.

"I won!" She cried gleefully. I groaned and ran my hand through my hair, feeling disoriented.

"Yes, Annabeth." I said. "You beat me." I wanted to point out that technically an egg hunt was for six-year-olds, but what she did next stopped me. (Besides, I didn't want to be a sore sport, and it had kind of been my idea.)

"Thank you." She said, and she gave me a light, feathery kiss. Sweet and, sadly, short.

"For what?" I murmured, my forehead against hers.

"For putting all this together for me." She smiled. Looking into her eyes, which were alive with happiness and excitement, I decided it had defiantly been worth it.

**That was kind of a long one-shot…oh well. Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2- April Fools

So, my mom just pulled this AWFUL April Fools joke on me by making me think we had school today. She faked a call from the school and everything. But, on a happier note, it reminded me that today was April first, and that counts as a holiday, right? So, I wrote this. :)

**Disclaimer: I own everything- plot, characters, all of it! MWUAHAHAHAH! **

**April fools! I own nothing… :( **

Annabeth's POV

Soaking wet and furious, I mentally vowed to get my boyfriend back. Pushing someone in the lake, specifically me, does _not_ count as an April Fools prank. It's just a dumb prank.

I stormed to the big house and saw Chiron sitting on the porch outside near Piper and Leo, playing Pinochle. Flopping down in a deck chair near them, I idly watched their card game while letting the sun dry me off.

"Hey Annabeth, your shoe is untied." Said Leo. "APRIL FOOLS!" He cried, before I'd even gotten a chance to look at my shoe. Next to him, Piper groaned.

"He's been going on like that all day. Hey, Annabeth, why are you wet?" She asked, seeming to notice that for the first time.

"Percy pushed me in the lake." I grumbled. Leo whistled loudly.

"He better run and never stop, then." He said as he tossed his cards down on the table, losing so badly that he was evidently just giving up.

"How are you gonna get him back?" Asked Piper, also tossing her cards down and making Chiron hum happily as he laid down his winning hand.

"You wanna help me?" I asked my friend, and her eyes lit up.

"Of course!" I turned to Leo.

"You wanna help too, Leo?"

"What, help prank the Savior of Olympus?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "Are we all stupid?" Before we could object, though, he added: "I'm in." I grinned and leaned forward over the table, as if sharing top-secret information.

"All right, this is the plan…"

*Later that Evening*

"Come _on _Percy, I want to show you this new building design." I said, pulling him through the woods.

"Then why are we headed to the old Cabin 9 that Leo discovered?" He asked suspiciously.

"I told you, Leo helped me with it."

"Uh-huh." Said Percy doubtfully, but regardless he allowed himself to be pulled along.

When we got to the barrack, it was already open. The area was pitch black, but we walked in anyways.

"Don't you think we should turn on some lights, Annabeth?" Called my boyfriend. I remained silent and slipped up to a catwalk were Piper and Leo were waiting.

"Annabeth?" He called. Looking confused, he began to walk toward the door, but it slammed shut. "Annabeth?!" He called again, beginning to sound worried. Then, a solo light turned on at the end of the room. In the spotlight was Athena.

"Hello, Perseus Jackson." She said icily. Percy jumped back in shock.

"A-Athena? What are you doing here?" He burst.

"I'm giving you a…message, of sorts. I'm taking my daughter back."

"What?" Asked a very confused looking Percy. Athena sighed in irritation.

"She is coming to live with me in Olympus." Athena said slowly, as if talking to an idiot.

"But I can't date a girl who lives in Olympus!"

"Exactly." Athena responded dryly.

"You can't do that!" He cried.

"I can do whatever I want." She snapped. "I am a goddess, you are a mere mortal. How could you stop me?"

"I'll fight you." Said Percy firmly, pulling out Riptide.

"I can't die, you can. That is a death wish, boy."

"I don't care. You can't take Annabeth. She has friends here, family- and more importantly, a boyfriend!" He said. Athena stared at him for one long moment, then two. Then, out of nowhere, she yelled, "APRIL FOOLS!" at the top of her lungs. Percy blinked in surprise as all the lights came on and the holographic Athena disappeared.

I came down the catwalk with my two friends, biting back my smile at his bewildered expression.

"Annabeth, what, where… huh?" He stammered, looking completely lost at this sudden turn of events.

"It was a joke, Seaweed Brain." I laughed, not willing to admit that I thought what he'd said to the holographic Athena had been sweet.

"But, how…" He asked vaguely. Then understanding started to spread across his face. "Oh… Leo did the holograph, and Piper did the voice." He realized slowly.

"Now you're getting it." I said cheerfully.

"That was _so_ not funny!" He complained. "I really thought something had happened to you!"

"Well, I'm fine." I said, still smiling as I gave him a quick kiss, ignoring Leo's gagging noises in the background.

"You want to fight me, demigod?" Asked a cool voice from the middle of the room. We all turned to find… Athena.

"Very funny Leo, turn it off." Said Percy, rolling his eyes. Leo was pale and backing away slowly, though.

"Uh, I'm not doing that, man. That is the _real_ Athena, and she doesn't look happy!" At Leo's words, Percy's face paled and he backed up to the door. Taking down Kronos? No problem. Facing Annabeth's angry mother? Big, _big_ problem.

"Run, hero." She said dryly. Percy, happy to oblige, turned on his heels and ran.

"Uh, mom, your not really mad, right?" I asked uncertainly. Athena turned to me, and with a dead serious voice, said:

"April Fools." And just like that, she was gone.

**Hope you guys liked that, I meant to get it online sooner, but I kinda got sidetracked. Sorry. :( I think the next holiday would be the forth of July, so I guess that means I'll be updating again on- you guessed it- yes, July 4****th****. In the mean time, don't forget to check out my House of Hades Fanfiction! :) Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3- Mother's Day

Hello again! Turns out I lied when I said that the next update wouldn't be 'till July fourth…. I forgot Mother's Day. Shame on me, right? And if you're like me, and always procrastinate when it comes to buying presents, and you're experiencing the same crazy panic I am trying to find a quick present- then I feel your pain. This holiday sneaks up on me every year. Anyways, on to the drabble.

** Disclaimer: RR's mom must be proud of him, 'cuz he owns the characters. **

Percy's POV

I was in a pretty good mood. So far, today had been a great day. It was a beautiful Sunday, and I was lounged at the beach with my girlfriend eating assorted fruits.

"So, what did you get your mom for mother's day?" Asked my girlfriend as she idly ate another strawberry.

"What?" I asked, looking over at Annabeth.

"Today's Mother's Day." She said slowly, as if speaking to an idiot. My jaw dropped.

"That's today?" I squeaked.

"Yup." Confirmed Annabeth, trying to bite back a laugh. "I can't believe you forgot!"

"Me either." I groaned, running my hands trough my hair. "You gotta help me. What did you do for your mom?"

"I designed a statue in her honor and had the Hephaestus kids build it on Olympus," She said matter-of-factly. I just stared at her for a moment.

"Of course you did." I said after a minute. "There's no way I can do that. What am I supposed to do?" I asked again, a little more desperately this time.

"Relax." Annabeth grinned. "I'll help you." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank gods. You're the best, Annabeth." I said as I gave her a quick kiss.

"I know." She said cheerfully. "Just take your mom to the mall or something, keep her busy and more importantly, out of your apartment. Ok?"

"Got it." I nodded in relief as I scrambled to my feet.

"Get her back to the apartment at… six should do." She called after me as I ran to my- well, technically, Paul's- car.

"Ok!" I called over my shoulder as I hoped in the car and sped off.

*Several hours later*

"That was delicious, Percy." Said my mom as she leaned back, having finished her ravioli already. _I sure hope so. _I thought as I glanced at the bill. Dang- Olive Garden charged that much for ravioli? Between the bill and the piles of shopping bags at my mom's feet, I'd be broke by the time it was time to go home. Speaking of time- I glanced at my watch. 5:00 pm. One more hour to go.

"You didn't have to take me on a shopping spree." Insisted my mom for the hundredth time.

"Mom, it's mother's day." I said. My mom sighed.

"Still, it's a lot of money. And you don't get paid much as a lifeguard."

"Mom," I groaned. "I told you, a summer job as a lifeguard, for me, is like getting paid to breath. It's easy! And besides, I wanted to treat you to something special." I insisted.

"Well… Ok." Surrendered my mom. I glanced at my watch again. 5:10.

"How about we swing by Cold Stone Creamery for some dessert?" I suggested. "It's right across the street."

"Sounds good." Agreed my mom, just as my phone buzzed.

"I'll pay and meet you over there." I said quickly. My mom nodded and left the restaurant as I pulled out my phone. I know, I know, demigods shouldn't carry cell phones. Well… YOLO. It was a text from Annabeth.

_K finished early. U can bring ur mom home whenever. _

I scanned the text message quickly and sent back one of my own.

_Getting dessert. Will b home n 15 min. _

The moment I sent the text I shut off my phone. No need to draw unnecessary attention from monsters.

15 minutes later, we were in the car and headed home.

*At the Jackson's Apartment*

"Where is my key?" Asked my mom in frustration as she struggled to find her key in her purse and balance all her shopping bag at once.

"Mom, I got it." I said as I grabbed my key out of my pocket. She glanced over at me and grinned.

"What would I do without you?"

"Get locked out." I replied cheekily as I unlocked the door and swung it open. When we stepped into our apartment, I don't know who was more surprised. Me, or my mom.

The apartment had been completely re-done. The previously peeling tan walls were now a fresh shade of deep green, and the kitchen had a new fridge, stove- you name it. The empty space in the back of the living room had been turned into a small, cozy office where Paul could grade papers and my mom could work on her novel. We even had a balcony now, gods knows how Annabeth pulled _that_ one off.

"Percy… it's…how…when…" My mom rambled, speechless.

"Say Happy Mother's Day, Seaweed Brain." Whispered a voice into my ear softly. I glanced out of the corner of my eye, but didn't see anyone. Annabeth's invisibility cap.

"Happy Mother's Day, mom." I said, just as amazed as my mom was. My mom turned to me, teary eyes, and gave me a huge hug, still at a loss for words.

"Go look around." I insisted, and she nodded, rushing off to look at her done-over apartment. Beside me, Annabeth took off her cap.

"Annabeth, I don't know how you…" I trailed off, not even sure how to ask. "Thanks." I said finally, and I meant it. Annabeth laughed, probably enjoying my awed expression.

"Just remember, you owe me." She teased as she slid her arms around my neck.

"Mum hum." I agreed as I kissed her. "Defiantly." Call me a momma's boy if you want, but seeing my mom this happy was worth anything. (And my now-empty wallet agrees.)

** I know, that drabble didn't have much Percabeth, but it's a **_**Mother's Day **_**drabble, so… yeah. Reviewer's Question: What did you do for your mom today? (Or legal guardian- whoever raises you.) I think I'm going to bake my mom a cake. Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4- Memorial Day

**I know what you guys are saying- "Qwerty! Yesterday was Memorial Day! Where was the update?" I didn't forget, I promise! I'm just a huge procrastinator, so I spent yesterday studying for final exams. Fun, huh. Anyways, the chapter is up now. Once again, sorry for being late. Exams are the worst… **

**End of story goodbye the end-**** Go for it! :) **

**Cupcake girl282- ****Awww :) That's so sweet. I never get my parents candles, just because I'm scared on of my little sisters will knock it over and burn our house down… :/ Yup. **

**Disclaimer: If you look at the books, you will see a name at the bottom. It's not mine. Shocker, I know… **

Hazel's POV

I'd searched Camp Jupiter up and down and couldn't find Frank anywhere. All his usual hangouts were empty.

"Hey, Nico," I sighed.

"Hazel," He smiled. His smile faded when he saw my face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I shrugged, "I just can't find Frank anywhere."

"He's at the cemetery." Nico responded immediately.

"What? How do you know?" Nico just shrugged.

"Maybe 'cuz he's around a bunch of dead people? It's just this feeling I have. Why's he at a graveyard anyway?"

"I'm not sure…" I trailed off as I realized why. "I'm a idiot." I muttered under my breath. "Today's memorial day, right?"

"Yeah," Nico said as if I had gone crazy.

"I gotta go." I muttered. "Bye, Nico." I called over my shoulder as I ran off, not waiting to hear his response.

"Hey, Frank." I said softly. My boyfriend was kneeled in front of a small, white grave on the green hillside. A small American flag was stuck in the soil next to the grave, and I gently laid the flowers I'd brought on the grave. Engraved in the pale white stone was a single name- Emily Zhang.

"Hey." He muttered back as he stood up, wiping soil off his jeans and a tear off his face. I was close enough to hear him mutter, "_Zhang men don't cry"_ under his breath.

"You ok?" I asked, only realizing a second later how dumb that sounded. Here he was, at his mother's grave. Of course he wasn't okay.

"They always tell me she died a hero. I'd rather have her alive." He croaked, staring at his feet. I stepped closer and slid my small hand into his.

"Soldiers are always heroes, Frank." I said softly. He turned to look at me, but didn't say anything. "Anyone who can walk out on a battlefield- knowing they could die- that's bravery. Your father gets a bad rap, but he stands for something pretty important."

"War?"

"No," I corrected. "I mean the people he leads."

"Do you think it ever stops hurting?" I hesitated at his question. I'd never lost a close family member to war, and this conversation was out of my range of experience.

"I think you'll always miss her." I answered honestly. "But I also think if she could see you today, she'd be proud of you. You defiantly inherited her bravery." He stared at the grave for one more second… than two… before finally turning away.

"Thanks, Hazel." Frank said, his voice a bit stronger now. He leaned down and kissed me before turning back toward camp.

"Lets go home." I smiled and matched him step for step, back to Camp Jupiter.

**Meh… not very fluffy, but I felt like this holiday was a bit more serious. Reviewer's Question: Anyone out there with family in the military? Both my grandparents served in World War 2, although we were lucky enough to have them come home safely. Until next time! **


	5. Chapter 5- Father's Day

Hellur! Today's Father's Day, so you know what that means… yup, it's drabble time! Shout outs:

**End of story goodbye the end- ****If you review, you'll probably get a shout out since I only get two or three reviews per chapter ;) **

**DragonCrusader- ****Wow, you guys are really a military family! I probably wouldn't ever be brave enough to do what your family does…. Respect. **

**Disclaimer: Poseidon: Are you writing stories about my son?! *Raises trident* **

**Me: Um, that would be RR… I don't actually own anything *sniff* **

**Poseidon: Ah. I see. *Exits room awkwardly***

**Me: Right… moving on… **

WARNING: THIS IS A LEYNA DRABBLE! IF YOU DON'T SHIP LEYNA, DON'T READ!

Leo's POV

I let my head fall to the table with a _clunk_. It was hopeless. After hours of thinking, I still had absolutely no idea what to get Hephaestus for Father's Day. My friends weren't having this problem- Jason was getting his dad a new lightning tie and Piper was flying home to visit her dad- but I was stuck.

"You've been in here all day, Leo," said a voice matter-of-factly from behind me. I jumped and turned to see my girlfriend, Reyna, standing behind me leaning in the doorway of Bunker 9.

"I can't figure out what to get my dad for Father's Day," I admitted. "You think he'd settle for a Happy Meal or something?"

"Hephaestus eats McDonalds?" She asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno," I sighed. "I don't suppose _you_ have an idea?

"Hum…" My girlfriend muttered, lost in thought. I loved calling her that- my girlfriend, I mean. Not that anyone had believed me when I'd told them I'd managed to ask Reyna out successfully. _You? And __Reyna? __Sure, Leo. - _That had been the typical response. I'd been as shocked as them at first. At first Reyna wouldn't give me the time of day, so obviously I had to ask her out. But I hadn't really expected her to say yes. Don't get me wrong, I was glad she did, but I kept waiting for her to stop and say _what the Hades am I doing? _

"What about something to keep him company?" Asked Reyna suddenly. _Dad's not big on company and "organic life forms" _I thought, musing over Reyna's suggestion. _But he does like machines… maybe a mechanical pet or something? _

"Alright," I said slowly. "What about a mini-Festus?"

"You're going to give your dad a pet dragon?"

"Why not?" I asked, grinning. "It was your idea."

"I meant _you _could visit him and keep him company." Reyna objected, shooting me a pointed look.

"Nah, Dad's not a people person," I replied, grabbing the stuff I'd need to build mini-Festus. I didn't have much time, and a working dragon is quite a project.

-Line Break-

I held up the small golden dragon in my hands so Reyna could see it.

"Ta-da! Reyna, meet Felix, Festus's little twin!" I grinned at her like a maniac, rather proud of Felix. Felix examined Reyna and then coughed up some oil that splattered all over my all-ready dirty hands.

"Um… is Felix supposed to do that?" She asked, examining Felix dubiously.

"It's all part of his charm," I informed her with a wink. Reyna pretended not to hear me.

"I went ahead and got Hermes for you… I figured a Greek god would be more likely to deliver it for you," Reyna told me, shifting somewhat uncomfortably. As a Roman, that couldn't have been easy for her.

"Thanks, babe." I grinned with another wink. She shot me a glare and fingered her dagger suggestively.

"Your eye is twitching, oil boy. You might want to have that checked out," she snapped, turning away from me. Hermes walked in before I could insist that my winking drove all the girls crazy.

"Lord Hermes," Reyna greeted seriously, bowing.

"Hello, Reyna." Hermes said uncomfortably, not used to the Roman formalities. "Ah, Leo!" He said more enthusiastically, spotting me.

"What's up, Hermes?" I said cheerfully.

"I hear you have a package for me?" He grinned, probably interested to see what I'd come up with.

"Sure do," I said, holding out Felix. "Meet Felix." Hermes hesitated before accepting the dragon.

"This thing won't spit oil on my staff, right?" He asked, studying Felix.

"Nah, not if you hurry," I said, wiggling my eyebrows. He shot me a look.

"Well played, kid. I gotta go- lots of deliveries. Is that all?"

"Yeah- wait, take this too!" I said, handing him a small red box with yellow handles and _Happy Father's Day _scrawled on the side.

"A happy meal?" He asked curiously, but didn't object. "Ok… see you later, kiddo." And with that, Hermes was gone. I turned back to Reyna, who walked up to me.

"Your still giving Hephaestus a Happy Meal?"

"Yeah, just in case he doesn't like Felix," I explained. "Speaking of which, do you still keep those jelly beans? I'm hungry."

"What do jelly beans have to do with Felix?" She asked with a small smile, and I shrugged before freezing.

"Whoa- did you just _smile? _So you are human!"

"You dating me 'cuz you think I'm a machine, Valdez?"

"Maybe…" I teased, laughing at her defensive expression.

"Can machines do this?" She challenged, grabbing me by the collar and smashing her lips to mine. It was our first full-out kiss like that… and hopefully not our last because _good gods _Reyna is a _good _kisser!

**Um… yeah. I felt like this drabble was really OOC and weird, but whatever. Reviewer's question: What are you guys doing for father's day? I made my Dad breakfast. (Homemade Pancakes from scratch- possibly the only thing I can successfully cook) Until next time! **


	6. Chapter 6- Fourth of July

**Hello, all! Happy Fourth of July! :) If you're not American and don't celebrate this holiday… well, enjoy the drabble anyway. Shout outs: **

**Myusernameisorigional- ****Yup, Leo's just to tough for that ;) **

**Wisdoms daughter- ****Thank you :) **

**27lablover- ****One Tratie drabble coming up! **

**Disclaimer: So, sadly, I own nothing. Rick Riordan owns all… :( **

Travis's POV

I stared at my brother's calendar, racking my brain for a good excuse I hadn't used yet. Why did I need an excuse, you ask? Well, you see, today was July 4th. That meant barbecues and cake, which was fine, but then there were the _fireworks. _And NO, I was NOT afraid of fireworks. They just made me very… aware. Yeah, that's the word. Aware.

Last year I'd told everyone my mom was sick and I had to go visit her. The year before that, I'd gotten out of the firework show by telling everyone I had a dentist appointment. The year before that… well, you get the idea. This year, though, I had finally run out of ideas, and the firework show was starting in twenty minutes. And NO, I was NOT panicking, I was just… a bit nervous. But just a bit!

"Travis?" Called a voice from the doorway, and I froze in horror, because that voice didn't belong to Conner. It belonged to my girlfriend, Katie.

"Hey," I said, turning to her and silently praying that she wasn't here to see if I was going to the firework show.

"C'mon, we need to get good seats for the fireworks."

Crap.

"Uh, actually, I wasn't going to go," I said, a little to quickly. Katie frowned in confusion.

"Why not?" She asked, and I winced at the unavoidable question.

"Um… my goldfish died?" I offered weakly, silently cursing myself. Me, a world class liar, and the best I can come up with is _"my goldfish died"_?!

Katie looked at me oddly, but seemed to come to the conclusion that I had just finally gone crazy, because she shook her head and motioned to the door.

"If we leave now, we can get seats on the dock," she wheeled, and I'm sure my face went as white as a ghost's. "Travis?" She asked, looking concerned. "You ok? You look like you're gonna be sick." I felt like I was going to be sick, but it gave me an idea.

"Yeah, I think I am sick," I lied. "You go on without me." She crossed the room and felt my forehead, frowning.

"You don't have a fever," she said slowly, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Didn't you miss last year's show, too?"

"Maybe," I gulped.

"Travis, when was the last time you went to the firework show?"

"Uh, like, nine years ago," I muttered, staring at my feet.

"Travis…" Katie sighed. "What's going on?" I remained silent, determined not to reveal my fear- I mean, awareness- to my girlfriend.

"You're not _afraid _of fireworks, are you?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course not," I rushed, a bit to quickly. "I just don't like them."

"Oh, gods," Katie moaned, sitting next to me on my bed. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I know that," I told her stubbornly.

"I'll be with you the entire time," She pressed, and I have to admit that actually made me hesitate. I would never tell anyone this, but Katie has a kind of calming effect on me. Don't you _dare_ tell her I said that, though.

"Can't we just skip them?" I begged.

"Everyone puts a lot of effort into this show," Katie scolded. "Please, Travis? For me?"

"That's an unfair trick!" I cried. You see, when Katie and I had started dating, she'd found out pretty quick that when she added "for me" on to a request, I couldn't refuse. She may look all sweet and innocent, but I swear, sometimes she's such a cheater.

"So that's a yes?" Katie wheedled, giving me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Fine," I grumbled. "But don't expect me to be happy about it!"

-Line Break-

I cringed, squeezing Katie's hand tightly as another firework exploded into the sky. Her eyes lit up and I couldn't help but notice how they reflected the showering red and blue sparkles. Oh gods, that made me sound like a love-sick Aphrodite kid. I didn't say that, ok?

I continued to focus on Katie, trying to block out the explosive horrific- um, fireworks- in the sky above me. Katie noticed me staring and gave my hand a light squeeze, leaning back against me.

"How about this. For every firework, you get one kiss," she offered. I have to admit, that sounded pretty good to me.

"Ok," I managed, flinching as another firework exploded in the sky above me. Katie leaned forward and gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hey!" I protested, feeling cheated. Another firework exploded and Katie leaned up and kissed the tip of my nose, grinning.

"You didn't say _where _I had to kiss you," she told me, her eyes sparkling.

"Cheater," I grumbled. "Where did you learn to look for loopholes like that?"

"From you," she reminded me as another firework transformed the night sky into a sheet of glittering gold. I was saved from responding when Katie leaned forward and gave me a real kiss. I pulled her closer, forgetting all about the fireworks.

I'm sure it looked like a Disney movie moment- us kissing, silhouetted by a shower of blues and reds- but I didn't really care. All I can say is that fear or no, I will _definitely _be attending the fireworks show again next year!

**Ok, so I know Travis probably isn't **_**really **_**afraid of fireworks, but it was just for the purpose of the one-shot. Reviewer's question: So, who went out and saw fireworks tonight? I did, it was awesome :) Everyone complains about the noise fireworks make, but personally, I like the noise. Anyone else? Until next time! **


	7. Chapter 7- Labor Day

** *Peeks around corner* Hey, guys. Remember me? The author who was supposed to have this update up five days ago? Yes? Well, I'm back! *Gulps nervously* Sorry it's so late- Hey! Put down the pitchforks! There's no need for that! Ack! HELP! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, by the way! I'd go through shout outs and what not, but I'm rushing so maybe next time. Thanks again! **

**Disclaimer: No… there's no holiday where I'd get PJO as a present *sniff* **

Annabeth's POV

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, sparing a glance at my clock. _11:27_pm. Eight hours of work, non-stop, and I _still _hadn't finished these blueprints. Sighing again, I picked back up my pencil, only to put it down again a moment later when my phone buzzed.

_Hey u still up? _

Only my Seaweed Brain would text me something like that past eleven o' clock. Smiling, I texted him back quickly.

_Yeah… working on blueprints _

His text came back only seconds after I'd pressed send.

_Plz tell me ur joking. You're working? Today? _

_ …um, yeah. So? What's so special about today?_ I texted back, genuinely confused. 

_ annabeth, today's labor day. As in, no working _

A quick glance at my calendar proved Percy to be right for once.

_Oh well. least I got a lot done :) _

_ … -_-… I'm coming to pick u up. _

_ Where r we going? _I asked. When Percy didn't text me back, I realized he must have gotten in his car already.

Ten minutes later, I got an "_im here" _text from Percy. Grabbing a jacket, I slid on my shoes and left my house, careful not to wake anyone up.

"Where are we going?" I asked again, hopping into his car.

"The best place on earth," my boyfriend grinned triumphantly.

"The beach?"

"You betcha!" Percy confirmed, turning up the radio and (attempting) to sing along to the first song that came on. Why not? It was a holiday, after all. I joined in, our awful singing probably giving nightmares to little kids who might have heard us as we drove by. Oh well. Happy Labor Day, kids.

-Line Break-

"Looks like some other people shared your idea, Percy," I commented, looking down the beach to a couple guys rough housing around on the sandy shore. It looked like some sort of late-night football game out by the Ocean, but it was hard to tell.

"They're far away, and they'll probably be gone soon," my boyfriend reassured me, although I wasn't sure why. It didn't bother me they were there or anything.

That opinion changed quickly. A nice walk down the shore and several cool seashells later, the group _still _hadn't left. I might have even ignored that, until two of them walked over to us. Internal demigod instinct said _uh-oh. _

"Hey, babe," said the taller of the two, shooting me a saucy wink. His friend attempted to copy the wink, but it ended up looking more like his eye was twitching.

"I'm Kaleb," The tall guys continued, "and this is Walter," he gestured to his friend.

"And I'm not interested," I snapped. Kaleb looked at me in disbelief, as if he was used to girls worshipping the very ground he walked on. With his thick chestnut hair and winning smile, maybe he was. The guy could have been a Hollister model, not that it mattered. Even if I weren't dating Percy, I would never date a guy so full of himself. "Sure you're not," Snorted Walter sarcastically, and I turned to him. Although his friend was admittedly not too bad to look at, Walter was another story. Short and somewhat stocky with a shock of ginger hair and thick glasses, he didn't look anything like Kaleb.

"I mean it," I snapped.

"C'mon, don't be like that," Kaleb started, taking a half step toward me as I took a half step back.

"She said," growled a familiar voice from behind me, "that she wasn't interested."

"Sure," Kaleb said sarcastically. "Who are you supposed to be, anyway? Like you'd ever have a chance with this babe!"

"I'd be her _boyfriend," _Percy retorted, emphasizing the word 'boyfriend.' "And her name is Annabeth."

"You won't be her boyfriend for much longer," Kaleb said smugly. "So, Alice-"

"Annabeth."

"Whatever. What do you say to dumping this idiot and going out with me?" He said with a smirk.

"No thanks," I said, unable to disguise my disgust. "C'mon Percy, let's go-"

"Aw, don't be like that!" Kaleb moaned. "We were having so much fun!"

"Yeah," Walter chimed in, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "C'mon, Allie-"

"It's Annabeth."

"Yeah, yeah," Kaleb said with a wave of his hand. "Ok, sure. Why don't you come watch our football game?"

"No thanks," I said coolly.

"It'll be fun," Kaleb wheedled, grabbing my hand. "I know you don't want to spend your evening with this loser-" He broke off as I jerked my hand away and then placed a nice, solid punch to his jaw. He stumbled back, his jaw already turning a nice shade of purple.

Touching his bruised jaw gingerly, his eyes darkened with rage.

"Fine," he snarled. "I see how it's gonna be." Then he lunged at me, fists ready. I prepared myself to fight him, but it turned out I didn't need to. Percy met him head-on.

Kaleb lasted longer than I thought he would, and even landed a few nice punches, but it was clear almost immediately that Percy was the better fighter. Soon, Kaleb and Walter retreated to nurse Kaleb's bruised and bloody injuries.

"You didn't have to do that," I scolded gently, turning to my boyfriend. "I could have handled it."

"I know," Percy admitted, gingerly touching his busted lip. "But I wanted to give that jerk a piece of my mind."

He'd come out from the fight hardly injured, which I suppose I had to give him credit for. Aside from his busted lip, he looked fine.

"I think he got the message," I laughed, giving him a smile.

"Yeah," Percy agreed, looking satisfied. "I can't believe he managed to hit me at all, though. For all his big talk, he doesn't fight very well."

"True," I agreed. "Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?" I was joking, but Percy turned to me, a grin dancing across his face.

"Yes?" He asked hopefully.

"Percy!"

"Yes… please?" He asked again, moving closer. "C'mon, Wise girl. I said the 'p' word and everything!"

"Fine," I sighed. "But only for a price."

"What?"

"Take me home right after. It's past midnight already, and I still need to finish those blueprints."

"Annabeth," Percy groaned. "More work? Can't it wait for tomorrow? Everyone needs a break every once in a while, you know, even you."

"Technically, it is tomorrow," I smirked. "So it's not Labor Day anymore."

"I'll take your blueprints away from you if I have to," Percy threatened.

"You wouldn't," I said, crossing my arms.

"I would," Percy confirmed. "But not if you promise not to work on them until at least noon tomorrow."

"Fine!" I cried. "I promise!"

"Swear on the River Styx."

"Percy!"

"Swear it!"

"Fine," I grumbled. "I swear on the River Styx."

"Thank you," Percy grinned as thunder rumbled off in the distance. "I just don't want you to overwork yourself."

"I won't" I assured him, my heart melting a little bit. Then I remembered the original topic- Percy's 'price' for a ride- and quickly paid up.

The kiss seemed to surprise Percy, who must have forgotten about the deal already.

"What was that for?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"You complaining, Jackson?"

"Nope," he said quickly.

"Good," I smirked again. "Now, about that ride…"

Yeah, this one wasn't very good, was it? :( Oh, well. Sorry guys. Until next time!


End file.
